


Let the Games Begin

by JiminysJournal



Series: Once Upon a Time in Kingdom Hearts [3]
Category: Greek Mythology, Kingdom Hearts, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Donkey Kong - Freeform, Fix-Fic, Multi, Needless to say this uses the version of the story where Nyx is Eris's mother., Pokken Tournament, Post-Episode: s05e10 Broken Heart, Post-Season 5A, Screenplay/Script Format, Videogames, alternate season 6, tetris - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminysJournal/pseuds/JiminysJournal
Summary: Henry enters a videogame competition against Richie Audley. Meanwhile, in King Midas’s Kingdom before the Curse, Philoctetes and Hades hold an annual competition of their own. Phil’s champion is, of course, Heracles, but who is Hades’?





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. OLYMPUS COLISEUM — DAY — FLASHBACK                          

                                                                           

                                                              FADE IN.     

                                                                           

          We begin with an extreme closeup of a short, stocky SATYR’s      

          face (think Danny DeVito).                                       

                                                                           

                              SATYR                                        

                    Let the games begin!                                   

                                                                           

          Pull out to reveal that he is standing on a pillar, due to       

          his height.  We can now get a good look at the                   

          Coliseum.  Oh, it is grand.  Behind him is a                     

          thunderbolt-adorned double-door, which leads to the              

          arena.  The door sits in the middle of six columns, and is       

          as large as three columns put together.                          

                                                                           

          On either side of this structure are large statues of            

          armor-clad warriors pointing their swords upward — the two       

          swords clashing in the middle — with their shields to the        

          side facing the room, which is virtually empty.                  

                                                                           

          In fact, the only other person in the room is a MUSCULAR         

          MAN, dressed like a true hero.  His arms are folded.  The        

          satyr hops off his pillar and walks up to the man.               

                                                                           

                              SATYR                                        

                    So, what do you think, Herc?                           

                                                                           

          Ah, so this man is HERACLES!  Not Hercules, because that’s       

          his Roman name!                                                  

                                                                           

                              HERACLES                                     

                    Phil, I’m going to be honest.  It                      

                    started out it well, but then it                       

                    started to dip down halfway                            

                    through.  By the end, I don’t think                    

                    you knew where you were going.                         

                                                                           

          Suddenly, a burst of flame erupts behind Heracles.  Out of       

          it steps a MAN IN A BLACK TOGA.  This toga is fastened with      

          a skull-shaped brooch.  He has long, white hair and a thick,     

          white beard.                                                     

                                                                           

                              MAN IN BLACK                                 

                    You know, I kind of agree with the                     

                    kid.  I mean, come on!  Give it a                      

                    little "BAM!"  Am I right?                             

                                                                           

          Phil, or PHILOCTETES, walks up to this man and puts his          

          hands on his hips.                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              2.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              PHILOCTETES                                  

                    You know what, Hades, when you host                    

                    the games, I don’t rat on your                         

                    over-the-top comedy pieces!                            

                                                                           

                              HADES                                        

                    Comedy pieces?  Is that what you                       

                    think of them?                                         

                                                                           

          Hades gets down to Philoctetes’ level.                           

                                                                           

                              HADES (cont’d)                               

                    I’ll have you know, I’ve got a                         

                    champion that will blow yours away.                    

                                                                           

          He looks right at Heracles, gets up, and begins walking          

          toward the fire.                                                 

                                                                           

                              PHILOCTETES                                  

                    Can’t wait to meet him!                                

                                                                           

          Hades pauses and looks at Philoctetes.                           

                                                                           

                              HADES                                        

                         (chuckles)                                        

                    Well, you’ll be in for quite the                       

                    surprise.                                              

                                                                           

          He continues to walk toward the fire.  As he steps in, it        

          extinguishes.  He is gone.                                       

                                                                           

                              END OF TEASER                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

* * *

 

          CONTINUED:                                              3.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT ONE                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. CHIRON GAMES — DAY — PRESENT DAY                            

                                                                           

          A WELL-DRESSED MAN walks into Chiron Games, a video-arcade       

          in Storybrooke.                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CHIRON GAMES — DAY                                          

                                                                           

          The well-dressed man enters, and we see his face.  It is         

          that of Hades, albeit clean shaven and with combed, short,       

          red hair.  He walks up toward the counter, giving us a good      

          look at the place.                                               

                                                                           

          Chiron Games clearly hasn’t been remodeled since the             

          1980s.  The carpet alone is enough evidence of that.  That       

          being said, it is in good condition, and there are a few         

          newer games there.  It’s just very eighties.  Boys and girls     

          equally fill the place.                                          

                                                                           

          When the man reaches the counter, a MAN IN PURPLE is facing      

          away from him, removing a large bin from a cabinet.  He          

          closes the cabinet’s door and walks up to the counter.  It       

          is Philoctetes, but now he is human.  He has thick glasses       

          over his eyes, and is wearing a visor that matches his polo      

          shirt.                                                           

                                                                           

                              MAN IN PURPLE                                

                    Peter Orcus.  What brings you to my                    

                    arcade?                                                

                                                                           

                              PETER ORCUS                                  

                    Tradition, Phil.  Tradition.                           

                                                                           

          Just so we’re clear, his Storybrooke name is Phillip Chiron.     

                                                                           

                              PHILLIP CHIRON                               

                    We’re not bringing the games                           

                    back.  Not after what happened last                    

                    time.                                                  

                                                                           

                              PETER ORCUS                                  

                    Well, who’s to say we can’t change                     

                    it up a bit.                                           

                                                                           

          Peter extends his hands out and pivots, as if to call            

          attention to the arcade.                                         

                                                                           

                              PETER ORCUS (cont’d)                         

                    Look around!  There’s enough games                     

                    here to allow for a little                             

                    competition!                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              4.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Phillip walks out from behind the counter with the large bin     

          and a chain of keys, and stops to turn his head toward           

          Peter.                                                           

                                                                           

                              PHILLIP CHIRON                               

                    Isn’t it your turn?                                    

                                                                           

                              PETER ORCUS                                  

                    Well, a funeral parlor’s not the                       

                    most fun place for friendly                            

                    competition.                                           

                                                                           

          Phillip looks away from Peter and steps down a set of            

          stairs, heading for an unoccupied game cabinet.  Peter           

          follows.  Phillip opens the lock on the arcade cabinet, and      

          empties the tokens into his bin.                                 

                                                                           

                              PETER ORCUS (cont’d)                         

                    I’m just saying, even if we hold it                    

                    here, I can still be the                               

                    host.  I’ll do all the planning.                       

                                                                           

          Phillip locks the cabinet and moves on toward an air hockey      

          table.  Peter follows.                                           

                                                                           

                              PHILLIP CHIRON                               

                         (walking)                                         

                    Herc ain’t exactly skilled in the                      

                    arts of electronic games, Pete.                        

                                                                           

                              PETER ORCUS                                  

                    You’re telling me none of these                        

                    kids could be your champion?                           

                                                                           

          Suddenly, we hear someone die at a game, but:                    

                                                                           

                              VIDEOGAME VOICE                              

                    High Score!                                            

                                                                           

          Peter walks up to the player — RICHIE AUDLEY.                    

                                                                           

                              PETER ORCUS                                  

                    Hey, how you doing?  Peter Orcus,                      

                    funeral director, former Lord of                       

                    the Underworld.                                        

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    One sec.                                               

                                                                           

          Richie enters his initials into the game — RKU — and hits        

          "Enter."  He faces Peter.                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              5.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    Yes?                                                   

                                                                           

                              PETER ORCUS                                  

                    Phil and I are holding a                               

                    competition.  A videogame                              

                    competition.  Here.  We each pick a                    

                    champion of sorts, and they play                       

                    for a trophy.  It’s for fun.                           

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    And you want me to be your                             

                    champion?  What’s in it for me?                        

                                                                           

                              PETER ORCUS                                  

                    Besides the trophy?  Prize                             

                    money.  Fame.  Bragging rights.                        

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    Okay, I’ll think about it.  Who’s                      

                    my opponent?                                           

                                                                           

                              PHILLIP CHIRON                               

                    I’m still working on that.  Do you                     

                    know anyone?                                           

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    Well, there is one person I would                      

                    love to compete against.                               

                                                                           

          Zoom in on the initials in second place — HDM.                   

                                                                           

                                                         SMASH CUT TO:     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. MILLS MANSION LIVING ROOM — DAY                             

                                                                           

          Close up on HENRY MILLS’ face.  Pull out to reveal that he       

          is playing Mario Kart with KARLY WISE and ROLAND HOOD.           

                                                                           

          Henry is playing as Yoshi on a motorcycle.  Karly is playing     

          as Daisy on a motorcycle, and Roland is playing as Lakitu in     

          a car.  She is in first place, while Roland is a close           

          second.  Henry is in third, a bit farther away, but still        

          close.  They are approaching the finish line                     

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (tauntingly)                                      

                    I’ve got a blue shell!  I’ve got a                     

                    blue shell!  I’ve got a blue shell!                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              6.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          He uses his blue shell.  It hits Daisy, and the shockwave        

          sends Lakitu flying, giving Yoshi enough time to pass and        

          finish first.  Lakitu recovers and finishes second, and          

          Daisy finishes third.                                            

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Whoo!                                                  

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    Where’s the boom box when you need                     

                    it?                                                    

                                                                           

                              ROLAND                                       

                    Or the star?                                           

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    There used to be a boo.  Let you                       

                    steal items.                                           

                                                                           

          ROBIN HOOD enters.                                               

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    Lunch is ready!                                        

                                                                           

          Henry, Karly, and Roland put down their controllers and run      

          toward the backyard.                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. MILLS MANSION BACKYARD — DAY                                

                                                                           

          A picnic table is on the patio.  Seated at it are REGINA         

          MILLS, EMMA SWAN, SNOW WHITE, and DAVID NOLAN.  BABY             

          SNOWFLAKE and BABY PISTACHIO are also present, in their          

          baskets.  Henry, Karly, and Roland enter and sit                 

          down.  Robin follows.                                            

                                                                           

                              ROLAND                                       

                    We’ll settle it in Smash.                              

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    You’re allowed to play Smash Bros?                     

                                                                           

          Robin is setting food in front of people.                        

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                         (smiles)                                          

                    Oh, he’s faced much worse in the                       

                    Enchanted Forest.                                      

                                                                           

          He sits down, next to Regina.                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              7.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Point.                                                 

                                                                           

          Phillip, Peter, and Richie walk up behind a gate on the          

          fence around the backyard.                                       

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    Hey, Mills!                                            

                                                                           

          Henry and Regina look up at him.                                 

                                                                           

                              RICHIE (cont’d)                              

                    May we come in?                                        

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Sure...                                                

                                                                           

          Richie opens the gate, and the three walk in, up to the          

          table.                                                           

                                                                           

                              PETER ORCUS                                  

                    Don’t bother setting us places; we                     

                    won’t be long.  Are any of you                         

                    familiar with the Hades-Philoctetes                    

                    Olympics?                                              

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    I am familiar.                                         

                                                                           

                              PETER ORCUS                                  

                    Right, right, you were betrothed to                    

                    Midas’s daughter.  Of                                  

                    course.  Well, here’s the deal:                        

                    we’re bringing them back!                              

                                                                           

                              PHILLIP CHIRON                               

                    Except this time, the champions                        

                    play videogames!  At my arcade.                        

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Where is this going?                                   

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    Let me put it this way: I just                         

                    broke one of Henry’s high scores.                      

                                                                           

          He leans down.                                                   

                                                                           

                              RICHIE (cont’d)                              

                    He.  Is my greatest.  Rival.                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              8.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Okay?                                                  

                                                                           

          Richie returns to a fully standing position.                     

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    So, I would like to find out, once                     

                    and for all, who is the greatest                       

                    gamer in Storybrooke!  Oh, and                         

                    there’s a trophy and prize money.                      

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    And if he loses?                                       

                                                                           

                              PHILLIP CHIRON                               

                    Well, the prize money comes from                       

                    us.  He doesn’t lose anything.  So,                    

                    what do you say?  Will you be my                       

                    champion in the games?                                 

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    When?                                                  

                                                                           

                              PHILLIP CHIRON                               

                    Saturday.  Four in the                                 

                    PM.  Invite...these guys.                              

                                                                           

          Henry stands up and faces Richie.                                

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    It’s on like —                                         

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    Oh, we’ll play that.  Audley                           

                    out!  Peace!                                           

                                                                           

          Richie and Peter exit.                                           

                                                                           

                              PHILLIP CHIRON                               

                    Three words: Don’t.  Lose.                             

                                                                           

          Phillip exits as Henry counts the words on his fingers.  He      

          then sits down.                                                  

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Don’t let this get in the way of                       

                    your homework.                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                  9.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. OLYMPUS COLISEUM ARENA — NIGHT — FLASHBACK                  

                                                                           

          Heracles enters the arena stands, to find a RED-HAIRED WOMAN     

          (a Krysten Ritter-type) battling a FEROCIOUS BEAST.  Her         

          hair is in a long ponytail that is tied at the top of her        

          head.  She has large bangs. and curly hairtails.  She is         

          wearing lavender armor.                                          

                                                                           

          Heracles rushes down toward her, sword at the ready.             

                                                                           

                              HERACLES                                     

                    I’m here to help!                                      

                                                                           

                              WOMAN                                        

                    Oh?                                                    

                                                                           

                              HERACLES                                     

                    Damsel in distress battling escaped                    

                    beast?  Kind of my job.                                

                                                                           

          Okay.  Um, Herc, she’s wearing armor, and she has a              

          sword.  You know what?  I’ll let her explain:                    

                                                                           

                              WOMAN                                        

                    I’m a damsel.                                          

                                                                           

          Stab!                                                            

                                                                           

                              WOMAN                                        

                    I’m in distress.                                       

                                                                           

          Stab!                                                            

                                                                           

                              WOMAN                                        

                    I can handle this.                                     

                                                                           

          Stab!  The finishing blow!  She leans on her sword.              

                                                                           

                              WOMAN (cont’d)                               

                    Have a nice day.                                       

                                                                           

                              HERACLES                                     

                    I’m impressed.  And I stand                            

                    corrected.                                             

                                                                           

          The woman pulls her sword out of the beast and throws it         

          over her shoulder.                                               

                                                                           

                              WOMAN                                        

                    What?  A girl can’t train around                       

                    here?                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             10.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HERACLES                                     

                    Sorry about that.  You see, I just                     

                    assumed —                                              

                                                                           

                              WOMAN                                        

                    Well, you know what they say about                     

                    assuming.                                              

                                                                           

          She begins to gather her things.                                 

                                                                           

                              HERACLES                                     

                    So, you here for the games?                            

                                                                           

                              WOMAN                                        

                    Not so stupid, after all.                              

                                                                           

          She takes a drink of water from her canteen.                     

                                                                           

                              HERACLES                                     

                    You know only two people compete,                      

                    right?                                                 

                                                                           

                              WOMAN                                        

                    Oh, well, good to know.                                

                                                                           

                              HERACLES                                     

                    Look, I’m kind of a big deal around                    

                    here.                                                  

                                                                           

          The woman raises her eyebrow.                                    

                                                                           

                              HERACLES (cont’d)                            

                         (extends hand)                                    

                    Heracles, champion for                                 

                    Philoctetes.  People call me Herc.                     

                                                                           

                              WOMAN                                        

                         (smiles sarcastically)                            

                    I think I’ll call you "Wonderboy."                     

                         (drops smile and shakes hand)                     

                    Megara, Princess of Thebes.  Meg,                      

                    for short.                                             

                                                                           

                              HERACLES                                     

                    Nice to meet you, Meg.                                 

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT ONE                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	2. Chapter 2

          CONTINUED:                                             11.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT TWO                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. MILLS MANSION LIVING ROOM — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY             

                                                                           

          Henry is walking around reading a piece of paper.  Roland is     

          seated next to Regina on the couch, playing Pokémon Yellow       

          on a yellow 2DS.  While the Charmings and Baby Snowflake         

          have already left, Emma is still there, seated in a              

          chair.  Likewise, Robin is upstairs, with Baby                   

          Pistachio.  Karly is in the chair opposite Emma.                 

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (reading)                                         

                    The competition will consist of                        

                    seven rounds: the first, a timed                       

                    battle with a beast chosen by the                      

                    opposing trainer.  The last, a head                    

                    to head battle between the two                         

                    champions.                                             

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    What does any of that mean?                            

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                    My interpretation is that the first                    

                    round will be some kind of fighting                    

                    game against a computer, while the                     

                    last will be a fighting game                           

                    between you and Richie.                                

                                                                           

                              ROLAND                                       

                         (perks up)                                        

                    Pokémon!                                               

                                                                           

                              KARLY                                        

                         (smiles)                                          

                    Possibly!                                              

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Right...                                               

                         (continues reading)                               

                    The other five rounds will involve                     

                    aiming at a distant target, slicing                    

                    thrown targets, racing, and one                        

                    classic game chosen by each                            

                    champion.                                              

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    So, skeeball, Fruit Ninja, Mario                       

                    Kart —                                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             12.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ROLAND                                       

                    Whoo!                                                  

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Richie hinted at Donkey Kong.  What                    

                    will you choose?                                       

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (thinking)                                        

                    I don’t know.                                          

                         (points)                                          

                    But I have a week to figure that                       

                    one out.                                               

                         (continues reading)                               

                    The competition will also be                           

                    preceded by a party Friday night at                    

                    eight held at the —                                    

                         (confused)                                        

                    Storybrooke Funeral Parlor?                            

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Peter Orcus runs that place.  I                        

                    guess he’s technically hosting.                        

                                                                           

          Roland pauses his game and sets his 2DS on the coffee table,     

          as he gets up.  He walks around it, up to Henry.                 

                                                                           

                              ROLAND                                       

                    Okay, here’s what you gotta                            

                    do.  Over the next week you will                       

                    practice against me.  These                            

                    games.  There.  And anything that                      

                    could be categorized like                              

                    that.  You’ll be ready!                                

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Okay!                                                  

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Homework first.                                        

                                                                           

                              HENRY AND ROLAND                             

                         (in unison)                                       

                    Of course!                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE FUNERAL PARLOR — NIGHT                          

                                                                           

          Peter’s car pulls up into the driveway.  He steps out,           

          closing the door behind him, walks around to the rear            

          passenger side, opens the door, and removes shopping             

          bags.  He kicks the door closed and walks up to the door of      

          the funeral parlor.                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 13.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE FUNERAL PARLOR — NIGHT                          

                                                                           

          A BLACK WOMAN is locking leaning on a desk with a bell on        

          it.  She has short hair and is dressed in a suit.  She is        

          playing an Ace Attorney game on her 3DS.  A knock on the         

          door is heard.  She closes her 3DS and sets it down, then        

          walks up to the door, opening it to reveal Peter. carrying       

          his shopping bags.                                               

                                                                           

                              PETER ORCUS                                  

                    Let’s see, I got balloons.  I got                      

                    streamers.  I got tablecloths,                         

                    napkins, cups, all the                                 

                    stuff.  How’s blue and black sound?                    

                                                                           

                              WOMAN                                        

                         (smiles)                                          

                    You and those colors.                                  

                                                                           

          He walks up to the desk and sets the bags on it.                 

                                                                           

                              PETER ORCUS                                  

                    So, Steve, how has your day been?                      

                                                                           

          Steve is short for Stephanie.                                    

                                                                           

                              STEVE ORCUS                                  

                    Well, I had coffee with Mother                         

                    Superior, sold a couple plots,                         

                    dealt with Wendy Oldbag.  You know,                    

                    the usual.  So, Friday, huh?                           

                                                                           

          Peter walks into the kitchen and gets himself some water.        

                                                                           

                              PETER ORCUS                                  

                    Yeah.  Keep it casual.  This ain’t                     

                    a wake, and the whole thing is more                    

                    lighthearted than it was in the                        

                    Enchanted Forest.                                      

                         (drinking)                                        

                    Mm!                                                    

                         (removes glass from mouth)                        

                    I talked to Midas about his bank                       

                    sponsoring the event.  So all of                       

                    this is on him!                                        

                                                                           

                              STEVE ORCUS                                  

                    Nice.                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 14.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. OLYMPUS COLISEUM DINING HALL — NIGHT — FLASHBACK            

                                                                           

          A very large crowd of people — half of whom are female —         

          fill the dining hall, which has a doorway in the back.  Down     

          the middle, and along the sides of the back two thirds, of       

          the room are tables where people are seated.                     

                                                                           

          The rest are standing with all kinds of signs — one the          

          left-hand side, they support Philoctetes and Heracles.  On       

          the right, Hades and his champion.                               

                                                                           

          Opposite them (at the front of the room) is a table with         

          five chairs: three on the crowd’s left (opposite the             

          right-hand side of the crowd) and two on their right             

          (opposite the left-hand side of the crowd).                      

                                                                           

          The innermost two chairs are empty.  In order from left to       

          right, the remaining chairs are occupied by PERSEPHONE —         

          the wife of Hades, who is also the same person as Steve          

          Orcus, albeit with longer hair and a dark green robe —           

          Hades, and Philoctetes.                                          

                                                                           

          On either side of the table is a hallway.  In each hallway       

          awaits a champion.  The hallway is sealed by a wooden            

          gate.  Behind the table are the many trophies won by             

          Heracles.                                                        

                                                                           

          Next to Philoctetes’ gate is a group of five black women —       

          THE MUSES.  They resemble their counterparts in the the          

          Disney movie.  Next to Hades’ is a SINGER resembling             

          Canadian singer Peaches, albeit dressed more Greek-y.            

                                                                           

          Every table in this room is filled with all sorts of food on     

          serving dishes, while every person seated has an empty plate     

          in front of them.  They are pounding their fists on the          

          table.  Finally, Philoctetes stands up on a pillar next to       

          his chair (where the sixth chair would be).                      

                                                                           

                              PHILOCTETES                                  

                         (shouting)                                        

                    Are you ready to enjoy the greatest                    

                    games you have ever seen?                              

                                                                           

          The crowd cheers.                                                

                                                                           

                              PHILOCTETES (cont’d)                         

                         (shouting)                                        

                    Tomorrow, they begin, but tonight                      

                    —                                                      

                         (louder)                                          

                    WE FEAST!                                              

                                                                           

          The crowd cheers louder, as the Muses begin to sing their        

          hit song, "Zero to Hero."                                        

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             15.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              PHILOCTETES (cont’d)                         

                         (back to how loud he was                          

                         before)                                           

                    As is tradition, the host’s                            

                    champion is introduced first.  You                     

                    all know who he is.  A man so hot,                     

                    steam looks cool!  The demigod of                      

                    demigods!  The one, the only                           

                    HERACLES!                                              

                                                                           

          The gate on Philoctetes hallway rises and Heracles steps out     

          and flexes.  The crowd in front of his door absolutely           

          screams and swoons!                                              

                                                                           

          One woman faints.  One GUY is so excited he swings his arms      

          to one side, then the other, before his mouth foams, and he      

          collapses.  You know, like the guy on Avatar.  Exactly like      

          him.                                                             

                                                                           

          Herc steps down into his crowd, grabs a quill, and starts        

          signing autographs.  On signs.  On arms.  On paintings.  On      

          statues.  Vases with his face on them.  Vahses, too.  Urns,      

          even!  He poses with the whole standing crowd, as a magical      

          painting is painted in a matter of seconds.                      

                                                                           

                              HERACLES                                     

                         (referring to the people in                       

                         the picture)                                      

                    Every one of these wonderful people                    

                    here gets one!                                         

                                                                           

          The crowd cheers.                                                

                                                                           

                              FOAMY MOUTH GUY                              

                         (very quickly)                                    

                    Thank you!  Thank you!  Thank you!                     

                                                                           

          He hugs his hero.  No, EMBRACES him.  Herc pats his back.        

                                                                           

                              HERACLES                                     

                    Okay, okay.  I — I have to sit                         

                    down, now.  Okay?                                      

                                                                           

          The guy lets go of him and wipes a tear off his face.            

                                                                           

                              FOAMY MOUTH GUY                              

                    Okay!                                                  

                                                                           

          Herc steps back up (dancing along to the music) to the table     

          and sits down in his seat, next to Philoctetes’ and the          

          other empty chair, as the Muses finish their song.  The          

          crowd is still cheering!                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             16.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              PHILOCTETES                                  

                    Okay, okay!  Calm down!                                

                                                                           

          They do.  He gets back into his chair, and Hades gets up.        

                                                                           

                              HADES                                        

                    And now, for MY champion!                              

                                                                           

          He extends his right hand to his side, cuing his singer, who     

          starts playing the riff from one of Peaches’ most famous         

          songs, "Boys Wanna be Her," but it sounds electric because       

          magic.  Shut up.                                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. OLYMPUS COLISEUM HALLWAY — NIGHT                            

                                                                           

          We see the feet HADES’ CHAMPION as they step forward, the        

          camera trucking along side them.  As the champion steps into     

          the light, the camera rises, revealing none other than...        

          Megara!  Seriously, of you hadn’t figured this out by now...     

                                                                           

          She bangs her fist on the gate, and it rises, as Hades’          

          singer begins singing the song’s chorus, the only lyrics         

          actually sung.  Look, there’s only so much of this song we       

          can actually put in here.                                        

                                                                           

          Basically, I’m referencing the Samantha Bee opening.             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. OLYMPUS COLISEUM DINING HALL — NIGHT                        

                                                                           

          Meg steps out, and her crowd cheers.  She winks at Herc, who     

          along with Philoctetes are both dumbfounded (but Herc is         

          simultaneously awestruck).  A magic painting is made of          

          Heracles’ face.                                                  

                                                                           

                              PHILOCTETES                                  

                    A — a girl!?                                           

                                                                           

                              MEGARA AND HERACLES                          

                         (in unison)                                       

                    A woman.                                               

                                                                           

          Meg unsheathes her sword, and snaps her other                    

          hand.  Persephone grabs a pomegranate and hurls it at            

          her.  Meg slashes her sword, and we go into slow motion as       

          she slices the fruit.                                            

                                                                           

          Mid-flight of fruit, speed returns to normal, and Meg            

          catches it in the same hand she snapped her fingers with         

          earlier.  As she steps into the crowd, she takes a bite and      

          tosses the pomegranate slice aside.                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             17.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Her fans show their admiration.  She signs some autographs,      

          as well.  Much of the same things Herc signed.  However,         

          when she poses for her group picture, she and her crowd make     

          more heroic poses.  Rather than the bright, cheerful look of     

          Herc’s picture, hers is edgy.                                    

                                                                           

          She coolly walks back up the stairs and sits down, as the        

          song finishes.  Hades sits down after her.                       

                                                                           

                              MEGARA                                       

                         (to Heracles)                                     

                    How do you like me now, Wonderboy?                     

                                                                           

                              HERACLES                                     

                         (smiling)                                         

                    All week, you didn’t think to                          

                    mention that YOU were my opponent!?                    

                                                                           

                              MEGARA                                       

                    I wanted to see the look on your                       

                    face.                                                  

                                                                           

          She snaps her fingers twice, and a scroll falls into her         

          hand.  She unrolls it, revealing the magical painting of         

          Herc’s face.                                                     

                                                                           

                              MEGARA (cont’d)                              

                    A souvenir.  So you can see it,                        

                    too.                                                   

                                                                           

                              PHILOCTETES                                  

                    Yeah, yeah, yeah.  Let’s eat!                          

                                                                           

          Now, the whole room is cheering.  Well, duh, they’re             

          starving.                                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. OLYMPUS COLISEUM GARDEN — NIGHT                             

                                                                           

          As Meg and Herc enter, a cue from "I Won’t Say I’m in Love"      

          plays.  The garden is gorgeous.  At the back there are           

          statues of the five Muses from the previous scene, as well       

          as four other statues that have been destroyed — the other       

          four Muses, totalling nine.                                      

                                                                           

          In the center is a magnificent fountain with statues of          

          Poseidon (from OUaT-415) and Nerites on either end, with a       

          statue of Anteros in between.  There are many plants here,       

          including an out-of-place pomegranate tree.                      

                                                                           

                              HERACLES                                     

                    You know, I’m not exactly the                          

                    Wonderboy I made myself out to be                      

                    earlier.                                               

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             18.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MEGARA                                       

                         (sarcastically)                                   

                    Oh?                                                    

                                                                           

                              HERACLES                                     

                         (sadly)                                           

                    It’s the whole "Zero" part of "Zero                    

                    to Hero."                                              

                                                                           

          Heracles takes out his album of medals from OUaT-513.            

                                                                           

                              HERACLES (cont’d)                            

                    When I was younger, I didn’t know                      

                    my own strength.  I — I destroyed                      

                    buildings, threw things too far,                       

                    that kind stuff.                                       

                                                                           

                              MEGARA                                       

                    So, you had to learn how to control                    

                    your strength.  Makes sense.                           

                         (points at medals)                                

                    Is that what this is about?                            

                                                                           

                              HERACLES                                     

                    Yes, and no.                                           

                                                                           

          She stares.                                                      

                                                                           

                              HERACLES (cont’d)                            

                    I had a brother.  Iphicles.  One                       

                    day, we were just, you know, just                      

                    playing.  Two boys having fun.  And                    

                    then –                                                 

                                                                           

          He stops and looks down.  He begins tearing up.                  

                                                                           

                              MEGARA                                       

                    Oh my gods.                                            

                                                                           

          She puts her hand on his shoulder.                               

                                                                           

                              HERACLES                                     

                         (still looking down)                              

                    I felt so guilty, I went to King                       

                    Eurystheus, who wanted Twelve                          

                    Labors completed.  Despite all I                       

                    have learned, one remains.                             

                                                                           

          She takes the album from him.                                    

                                                                           

                              MEGARA                                       

                    Nemean Lion, Lernean Hydra,                            

                    Ceryneian Hind, Erymanthian Boar.                      

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             19.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                         (looks up)                                        

                    Cleaning the Augean Stables?                           

                         (looks back down)                                 

                    Stymphalian Birds, Cretan Bull,                        

                    Mares of Diomedes.                                     

                         (looks up)                                        

                    You can put them in those stables.                     

                         (looks back down, then up                         

                         again)                                            

                    The Girdle of Hippolyta!?                              

                         (looks back down)                                 

                    Geryon’s Cattle, Apples of the                         

                    Hesperides.                                            

                                                                           

                              HERACLES                                     

                         (looks back up toward Megara)                     

                    I still have one to do.                                

                                                                           

                              MEGARA                                       

                    What’s that?                                           

                                                                           

                              HERACLES                                     

                    I must defeat the Cerberus.                            

                                                                           

                              MEGARA                                       

                         (laughs)                                          

                    The three-headed dog that guards                       

                    the underworld!?  Are you out of                       

                    your mind!?                                            

                                                                           

                              HERACLES                                     

                    Hey, that’s what Eurystheus                            

                    wants...                                               

                                                                           

          Meg closes the album and hands it back to Herc.                  

                                                                           

                              MEGARA                                       

                    Your funeral.                                          

                                                                           

                              HERACLES                                     

                    Look, there’s — there’s a                              

                    weakness. I just know it!  I just                      

                    need to figure out what that is...                     

                                                                           

                              MEGARA                                       

                    You know I’m named after my                            

                    brother?  He was cocky, went into a                    

                    battle he couldn’t win.  One he was                    

                    warned to stay away from.  Died                        

                    within seconds.                                        

                                                                           

          Heracles just stares.  Megara sits on the fountain.              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             20.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MEGARA (cont’d)                              

                    I just don’t — you’ve become a                         

                    good friend over the past week, and                    

                    I’m sure we’ll get to know each                        

                    other more over the coming                             

                    week.  As we compete.                                  

                                                                           

          Herc sits down next to her and takes her hands.                  

                                                                           

                              HERACLES                                     

                    Don’t worry about it.  These games                     

                    are about fun.  The Labors are                         

                    something serious.  The games are                      

                    to keep my mind off of them.                           

                                                                           

                              MEGARA                                       

                    Tomorrow, Hades will pit a beast                       

                    against you.  I don’t know what                        

                    that is.  It COULD be the Cerberus.                    

                                                                           

                              HERACLES                                     

                    Then, that’s when I’ll face it.                        

                         (beat)                                            

                    Are you — are you falling in love                      

                    with me?                                               

                                                                           

          Meg is kind of caught off guard.                                 

                                                                           

                              MEGARA                                       

                         (adjusts hair)                                    

                    Well, I won’t SAY I am.                                

                                                                           

          Some music can be heard from the dining hall.                    

                                                                           

                              HERACLES                                     

                    Would you — would you dance with                       

                    me?                                                    

                                                                           

                              MEGARA                                       

                    Sure, why the Tartarus not,                            

                    Wonderboy?                                             

                                                                           

          So, they dance to the music.  It’s a slow dance with some        

          twirls and dips.  At the end, he embraces her, both of them      

          facing the same direction, and she turns her head toward         

          him.  They kiss.                                                 

                                                                           

                              MEGARA (cont’d)                              

                    They...are probably wondering where                    

                    we are.                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             21.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HERACLES                                     

                         (beat)                                            

                    Yeah.  We should head back in.                         

                                                                           

          As they exit, the pomegranate tree’s leaves begin to             

          fall.  As they fall, they transform into peacock                 

          feathers.  Rather than landing, they swirl around the tree,      

          until it is completely enveloped.                                

                                                                           

          The feathers eventually clear, revealing a REGAL WOMAN,          

          resembling Marina Sirtis.  She is in a long, white dress         

          with a golden sash.  Although it has no sleeves, she does        

          wear a cape, which is tied at her elbows and wrists.  Her is     

          rolled upward, above her head.  She does not look happy.         

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT TWO                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	3. Chapter 3

          CONTINUED:                                             22.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT THREE                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE FUNERAL PARLOR RECEPTION HALL — NIGHT —         

          PRESENT DAY                                                      

                                                                           

          The hall is decorated with black and blue streamers and          

          balloons.  The tablecloths alternate between these colors,       

          while napkins and plates are of the opposite color.  There       

          are boxes of pizza and stacks of cupcakes.                       

                                                                           

          The party is nowhere near the scale of the dinner in the         

          Coliseum.  The seating arrangement of table at the front is      

          reverse from the one in the Coliseum.                            

                                                                           

          On Phillip’s side, the crowd consists of Emma, Snow, David,      

          Regina, Karly, Roland, Robin, THE SEVEN DWARVES, ARCHIE          

          HOPPER, ASHLEY BOYD, GRANNY, TINKERBELL, MOTHER SUPERIOR,        

          NOVA, HANSEL, GRETEL, GRACE, and JEFFERSON.  There is also       

          ALBERT CIDES, who is Heracles in Storybrooke.                    

                                                                           

          On Peter’s side, the crowd includes MALEFICENT, LILY PAGE,       

          DR. WHALE, HART ARCHER, and AURORA.  As well as enough           

          people to equal the other crowd.  Half the people in this        

          room are female.                                                 

                                                                           

          Peter stands up.                                                 

                                                                           

                              PETER ORCUS                                  

                    Tomorrow, two kids will play                           

                    videogames.  Tonight, we eat.  So,                     

                    what’s new?                                            

                                                                           

          The people in the room laugh, and Phillip rolls his eyes.        

                                                                           

                              PETER ORCUS (cont’d)                         

                    Allow me to introduce the one, the                     

                    only, Mr. Richie Audley!                               

                                                                           

          Peter sits down while his crowd cheers.  Richie enters the       

          room and steps into the crowd for a picture.  He then sits       

          down.  Phillip gets up.                                          

                                                                           

                              PHILLIP CHIRON                               

                    And, uh, I got a guy, too.  Henry                      

                    Mills.                                                 

                                                                           

          Phillip sits down, while his crowd cheers.  Henry enters and     

          takes a picture with his crowd, before sitting down.             

                                                                           

                              PETER ORCUS                                  

                    Bon appétit!                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 23.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          LATER                                                            

                                                                           

          Henry is eating a pizza with Karly, Hansel, Gretel, Grace,       

          and Roland, who is playing his Pokémon Yellow game.              

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Well, my father used to play Tetris                    

                    with me, so that’s what I’m going                      

                    with.                                                  

                                                                           

          Emma overhears this and turns toward Regina, Robin, Snow,        

          and David, smiling.                                              

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    He was been practicing that game                       

                    all week.  I CANNOT get that song                      

                    out of my head!                                        

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Oh, Roland has been helping him                        

                    hone his Mario Kart skills, too.                       

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Aww.                                                   

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Well, at least in my class, his                        

                    grades have been fine, so...                           

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Well, I’ve been saying, "Once                          

                    homework is done, you can go to the                    

                    arcade."                                               

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    Both of them.  They meet Karly                         

                    there.  And play videogames until                      

                    close.                                                 

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Or Roland gets tired.  Whichever                       

                    comes first.                                           

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    That’s crazy.                                          

                                                                           

          Elsewhere, Albert angrily walks up to a WOMAN who resembles      

          the Regal Woman.  She wears a pantsuit.                          

                                                                           

                              ALBERT CIDES                                 

                    June Mathers.  Of all the —                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             24.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              JUNE MATHERS                                 

                    What, now I can’t watch the games?                     

                                                                           

                              ALBERT CIDES                                 

                    What interest would YOU have in                        

                    videogames?                                            

                                                                           

                              JUNE MATHERS                                 

                    They are still the games.  In                          

                    whatever form.                                         

                                                                           

                              ALBERT CIDES                                 

                    Yeah, well you’ve got a lot of                         

                    nerve coming here, after what you                      

                    pulled.                                                

                                                                           

                              JUNE MATHERS                                 

                    The Curse gave me a                                    

                    new...perspective.  I want to                          

                    reconcile.                                             

                                                                           

                              ALBERT CIDES                                 

                         (shakes head)                                     

                    Unbelievable.  You think it’s that                     

                    easy!?  You made my life a living                      

                    Hell.  Labors that should have been                    

                    easy were beyond hard.  And to top                     

                    it all off —                                           

                                                                           

          He turns and stomps away.                                        

                                                                           

                              PHILOCTETES                                  

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    And now, without further ado —                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. OLYMPUS COLISEUM ARENA — DAY — FLASHBACK                    

                                                                           

                              PHILOCTETES                                  

                    Let the games begin!                                   

                                                                           

          The stands are filled, equally male and female.  They cheer      

          loudly.  In the back, a REGAL MAN with a thick beard holds       

          pulsing lightning bolts in his hand.  He is dressed in a         

          golden robe.  Next to him are Persephone, KING MIDAS,            

          PRINCESS ABIGAIL, and SIR FREDERICK.  ANOTHER KING is there,     

          as well as EROS, who strongly resembles Hart Archer.             

                                                                           

          On the floor of the arena are Meg, Herc, Philoctetes, Hades,     

          and a MAN IN A WINGED CAP and a short, blue toga.  His           

          sandals also have wings on them.  He is a Teddy Sears-type.      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             25.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HADES                                        

                         (clapping)                                        

                    Wonderful, wonderful speech.                           

                         (slyly)                                           

                    Much better than what you had                          

                    before.                                                

                         (excitedly)                                       

                    Anyhoo!  Who here wants to see a                       

                    monster battle!?                                       

                                                                           

          The crowd cheers.                                                

                                                                           

                              HADES (cont’d)                               

                    Whoa!  I am LOVING your energy!                        

                                                                           

                              MAN IN WINGED CAP                            

                    Okay, here’s how this will                             

                    go.  Each champion will have five                      

                    minutes to battle the monster.  If                     

                    they run out of time, or are                           

                    otherwise incapacitated, they                          

                    forfeit all points in this round,                      

                    and their opponent gets 300                            

                    points.  Otherwise, each person                        

                    will get the the number of points                      

                    equal to the number of seconds it                      

                    took for their opponent to defeat                      

                    the monster they battle.                               

                                                                           

                              HADES                                        

                    Thank you, Hermes.                                     

                         (to Megara and Philoctetes)                       

                    Meg, Phil, you might wanna get into                    

                    the stands for this.                                   

                                                                           

          Meg and Philoctetes sit down.                                    

                                                                           

                              HADES                                        

                    Now!  You are about to witness!  A                     

                    most fierce beast.  Straight outta                     

                    Hades, please give a warm — no,                        

                    INFERNAL – welcome to –                                

                                                                           

          Persephone extends her arm toward a gate at the end of the       

          arena.  It raises.  A very large paw stomps on the               

          ground.  Another one follows.                                    

                                                                           

                              HADES (cont’d)                               

                    The one!  THE ONLY —                                   

                                                                           

          A GIGANTIC THREE-HEADED DOG emerges from the shadows.  It        

          snarls with one head, barks with another, and howls with the     

          third.  All at the same, freaking time!                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             26.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HADES (cont’d)                               

                    CERBERUS!                                              

                                                                           

                              MEGARA                                       

                    Crap.                                                  

                                                                           

          Hades runs into the stands, as the Cerberus fully steps out,     

          the gate closing behind it.  Hermes starts a timer.  Herc        

          stands at the ready, facing the beast.                           

                                                                           

                              HERACLES                                     

                    Easy, Fluffy.                                          

                                                                           

          The center head lurches forward, nearly biting him, but he       

          rolls out of the way!  And runs!                                 

                                                                           

                              HERACLES (cont’d)                            

                         (running)                                         

                    Okay, this thing is bigger than I                      

                    thought!                                               

                                                                           

          Panicking, Herc starts to hum "I Can Go the Distance."  The      

          head nearest him yawns.  Herc notices and continues humming,     

          as he approaches the center head.  It dozes off, too!            

                                                                           

                              HERACLES (cont’d)                            

                    Huh.  Que interesante.                                 

                                                                           

          Heracles runs over toward Meg’s singer.                          

                                                                           

                              HERACLES (cont’d)                            

                    Hey, can I borrow your harp?                           

                                                                           

                              SINGER                                       

                    Why?                                                   

                                                                           

                              HERACLES                                     

                    I have an idea.                                        

                                                                           

                              SINGER                                       

                         (hands over harp)                                 

                    Alright...                                             

                                                                           

          He strums the harp, back and forth, stepping toward the          

          Cerberus.  The closer he gets, the louder he plays.  During      

          this, the Cerberus — all three heads — gets sleepy.  Then        

          with one final strum, the hellhound falls asleep, collapsing     

          on the ground.                                                   

                                                                           

          Hermes stops his timer and writes down the time on               

          parchment.  The crowd cheers and Hades gets up.                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             27.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HADES                                        

                    Yeah, he’ll be out for hours.  Deep                    

                    sleeper, that one.                                     

                                                                           

          Her turns toward the second king.                                

                                                                           

                              HERACLES                                     

                    How was that, Eurystheus?                              

                                                                           

                              EURYSTHEUS                                   

                    Fine, I suppose...                                     

                                                                           

                              HADES                                        

                    See, how’s that?  I helped you                         

                    complete your Twelve Labors!                           

                                                                           

          In the background, some people carry the Cerberus back           

          behind the gate.  Herc walks up to Meg, who stands up.           

                                                                           

                              HERACLES                                     

                         (reluctantly)                                     

                    I guess I found his weakness!                          

                                                                           

          She punches him in the stomach and walks past him.               

                                                                           

                    HERACLES                         MEGARA                

          Ooph.                            That’s a little preview.        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          He sits down, as does Hades.  Philoctetes stands up.             

                                                                           

                              PHILOCTETES                                  

                         (slow-clapping)                                   

                    Very good, very good.                                  

                         (stops clapping)                                  

                    Let’s see you beat that!  Now, my                      

                    beast — he’s not gonna need that                       

                    gate over there!                                       

                                                                           

          The crowd reacts in shock.  "Ooh"s and "ah"s.  "Oh"s, too.       

                                                                           

                              PHILOCTETES (cont’d)                         

                    It’s...A CERASTES!                                     

                                                                           

                              MEGARA                                       

                    A what, now?                                           

                                                                           

                              PHILOCTETES                                  

                         (backing into his seat)                           

                    Sorry, don’t have to tell you                          

                    anything but the name!                                 

                         (to Hermes)                                       

                    Start the timer.                                       

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             28.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          He does. Meg unsheathes her sword looks around.  She also        

          has her shield at the ready.  She paces, looking for             

          anything.  Two patches of dirt a couple feet apart               

          rumble.  Like in Zelda, when, say, Volvagia pokes his head       

          out.  She takes notice.                                          

                                                                           

          Horns pop out of these spots.  She slowly (read: carefully)      

          approaches them.  Just as she gets close, WHAM-O!  The beast     

          rears its ugly head.  It kind of looks like a drashig from       

          Doctor Who, but sand-colored.                                    

                                                                           

          It roars – a screech.  It’s piercing.  The monster’s breath      

          is like a gust of wind.  It even blows Meg’s hair.  Then it      

          lunges for her, and she runs away from it.                       

                                                                           

          As it fully emerges from the ground, we see just how long        

          this monster is — let’s just say, it has to move on all          

          three axes just to fit on this field.  But there’s still         

          plenty of room, mind you.                                        

                                                                           

          Meg is basically running around, and the cerastes weaves         

          within and without itself.  She pauses and looks at it,          

          squinting.                                                       

                                                                           

                              MEGARA                                       

                    Huh.                                                   

                                                                           

          She glances at her sword and smiles slyly.  Then, she looks      

          back at the creature, which, by this point, is just about to     

          bite her.  It roars.  She rolls — to dodge its mouth — and       

          bolts for the tail.                                              

                                                                           

          Meg puts her shield on her back and raises her sword,            

          letting out a battle cry.  She stabs the tail.  It tries to      

          shake her off, but she fights back, holding her sword.  She      

          is not going to let this thing escape!                           

                                                                           

          Okay.  So, NOW Meg points her sword (still attached to the       

          tail) toward the ground.  There is some struggle (reminder:      

          this thing is huge), but she manages to stab the                 

          ground.  She takes her shield and uses it as a makeshift         

          hammer on the nail that is the sword.                            

                                                                           

          The beast roars a loud piercing scream.  Oh, by the way,         

          it’s right behind her at this point.  Meg runs away from it,     

          leading it over its body, into a loop it formed.  Ooh!  I        

          see!  Clever!  She’s going to tie the cerastes into a knot!      

                                                                           

          So, the beast is in a knot, by now.  She leads it some more      

          to tighten the knot, then pivots around and smashes its head     

          with her shield, until it gets knocked out.                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             29.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Hermes stops his timer, and the crowd cheers.  He compares       

          his timer with the parchment, as the cerastes is carried         

          behind the gate.                                                 

                                                                           

                              HERMES                                       

                    Okay.  Heracles defeated the                           

                    Cerberus in fifty-one seconds, so                      

                    Megara gets fifty-one points.                          

                                                                           

          The crowd cheers, as he writes a 51 under Megara’s name on a     

          large slate behind him.                                          

                                                                           

                              HERMES                                       

                    Megara defeated the cerastes in one                    

                    minute, thirty-four seconds, so                        

                    Heracles gets ninety-four points.                      

                                                                           

          The crowd cheers louder, as he writes a 94 under Heracles’       

          name on the slate.                                               

                                                                           

                              HERMES                                       

                    So ends round one!                                     

                                                                           

          The whole crowd cheers.  As they do, a great deal of peacock     

          feathers fly into the arena, gathering in one spot, like in      

          the garden.  However, instead of clearing, they stay in          

          position.  The regal woman steps out of the feathers.            

                                                                           

                              REGAL WOMAN                                  

                    Sorry I’m late.                                        

                                                                           

          The regal man gets up and a bolt of lightning hits a spot on     

          the ground.  The electricity pulses.                             

                                                                           

                              REGAL MAN                                    

                    I, uh, have somewhere else to be!                      

                                                                           

                              REGAL WOMAN                                  

                    Leaving so soon, Zeus?                                 

                                                                           

          Zeus runs into the electricity, and it disappears into the       

          sky, leaving him nowhere to be found.  The regal woman turns     

          toward Heracles.                                                 

                                                                           

                              REGAL WOMAN                                  

                    Heracles.  GLORY OF HERA!  It’s a                      

                    mockery.  The most famous bastard                      

                    son of my husband is named after                       

                    me.                                                    

                                                                           

          Hera walks up to Meg.                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             30.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HERA                                         

                    And now, he’s found love.                              

                                                                           

                              MEGARA                                       

                    What do you want?                                      

                                                                           

                              HERA                                         

                         (addressing everyone)                             

                    What I want.  Is for everyone’s                        

                    biggest hero, Zeus’s favorite son,                     

                    and my greatest rival.  To know                        

                    pain.  And I want you all who                          

                    worship him to share it.                               

                         (directly addressing Heracles)                    

                    I will destroy your happiness, if                      

                    it is the last thing I do.                             

                                                                           

          And with this, she marches back into the collection of           

          feathers.  They fly away, and she is gone.                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. JUNE MATHERS’ OFFICE – NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                  

                                                                           

          June enters and turns on the light.  She notices a Golden        

          Apple and a card on her desk.  She walks up to it, takes the     

          card, and reads it.  "To the fairest of them all. — E" is        

          written on it, along with a winking face.  She smiles at it.     

                                                                           

                              FEMALE VOICE                                 

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    If I had known that you were going                     

                    to that party, I would have just                       

                    crashed it.                                            

                                                                           

          Hera turns to look for the source of the voice, but to no        

          avail.  When she is looking at the desk again, a PUNK WOMAN      

          (think Madonna) is sitting on it, as if she were sitting on      

          the floor.  She has a black streak in her blonde hair and is     

          tossing the Apple in the air.                                    

                                                                           

                              JUNE MATHERS                                 

                         (smiling)                                         

                    What do you want, Erin?                                

                                                                           

          She stops tossing the Apple and gets up.                         

                                                                           

                              ERIN MALCOLM                                 

                    Oh, it’s not what I want; it’s what                    

                    you want.                                              

                         (gets closer to June)                             

                    Reconciliation with your stepson.                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             31.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          She hands the Apple to June and passes her, walking into the     

          waiting room.  June turns around, so she is still looking in     

          her direction.                                                   

                                                                           

                              JUNE MATHERS                                 

                    Maybe.                                                 

                         (holds up Apple)                                  

                    How’d you get this thing back?                         

                                                                           

                              ERIN MALCOLM                                 

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    Believe it or not, it found its way                    

                    to Camelot!                                            

                                                                           

          Erin re-enters, holding a classic GameBoy.  "Korobeiniki,"       

          AKA the theme from Tetris, can be faintly heard.                 

                                                                           

                              ERIN MALCOLM (cont’d)                        

                    When those guys came here, they                        

                    brought it with them, so I snatched                    

                    it back.                                               

                                                                           

          Just so we’re clear, the apple looks much more brilliant         

          than it did in OUaT-503.                                         

                                                                           

                              JUNE MATHERS                                 

                    Last time I saw this thing, you                        

                    tossed it at me to start a war.                        

                                                                           

                              ERIN MALCOLM                                 

                         (playing Tetris)                                  

                    I was bored!  You clearly didn’t                       

                    hold a grudge.                                         

                         (looks up)                                        

                    Heck, you asked me to pull a prank                     

                    for you later on!                                      

                                                                           

                              JUNE MATHERS                                 

                    Hey, those people boasted about                        

                    loving each other more than Zues                       

                    and me!                                                

                                                                           

                              ERIN MALCOLM                                 

                    Oh, it’s not like it’s that                            

                    difficult.                                             

                                                                           

          June chuckles at Erin’s joke.                                    

                                                                           

                              JUNE MATHERS                                 

                         (looks at Apple)                                  

                    What does this thing do, anyway?                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             32.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ERIN MALCOLM                                 

                    Take a bite, and you get phenomenal                    

                    cosmic power.                                          

                         (walks up to June)                                

                    A World of Chaos!                                      

                                                                           

          She passes her again, and June turns, as well.  Erin sets        

          the GameBoy on the desk, hops over it, and looks at June’s       

          law degree.                                                      

                                                                           

                              ERIN MALCOLM (cont’d)                        

                    There’s something about the goddess                    

                    of marriage being a divorce                            

                    lawyer.  I LOVE the Dark Curse’s                       

                    sense of humor!  You know what else                    

                    is crazy?                                              

                         (turns head toward June)                          

                    In some stories here, you’re my                        

                    mom!                                                   

                                                                           

          June sets the Apple on her desk.                                 

                                                                           

                              JUNE MATHERS                                 

                    YOUR mom has a habit of turning                        

                    people into genies, when they steal                    

                    her precious water.                                    

                                                                           

                              ERIN MALCOLM                                 

                    I talked her out of it.                                

                                                                           

          Erin turns and puts her hands on the desk.                       

                                                                           

                              ERIN MALCOLM (cont’d)                        

                    Sort of.  She turned one lady into                     

                    a fear monster.                                        

                                                                           

                              JUNE MATHERS                                 

                         (sarcastically)                                   

                    Oh, well, that’s much better.                          

                                                                           

                              ERIN MALCOLM                                 

                         (absentmindedly)                                  

                    Then, Jafar did that whole "most                       

                    powerful sorceror" thing, and...                       

                         (focused)                                         

                    So, you want me to help you, or                        

                    what?                                                  

                                                                           

                              JUNE MATHERS                                 

                    Help me?                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             33.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ERIN MALCOLM                                 

                    With Heracles!  I can keep it                          

                    small, harmless.  Ish.                                 

                                                                           

                              JUNE MATHERS                                 

                    Like what?                                             

                                                                           

                              ERIN MALCOLM                                 

                    Well, I finally saw Jurassic                           

                    Park.  So THAT’S where my last name                    

                    came from!  Anyway —                                   

                                                                           

                              JUNE MATHERS                                 

                    No dinosaurs!                                          

                                                                           

                              ERIN MALCOLM                                 

                    Fine...                                                

                         (mumbling)                                        

                    I’ll think of another plan.                            

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT THREE                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	4. Chapter 4

          CONTINUED:                                             34.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT FOUR                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CHIRON GAMES — DAY                                          

                                                                           

          A whole crowd, half of whom are female, gather around an         

          open space.  Inside the open space are Henry, Richie,            

          Phillip, Peter, and a REFEREE resembling Hermes.                 

                                                                           

                              PETER ORCUS                                  

                    Now, let’s have some fun!                              

                                                                           

                              REFEREE                                      

                    Thank you, Peter.                                      

                         (to audience)                                     

                    For those of you who do not know                       

                    me, I am Herman Maximoff.  I am the                    

                    postmaster in Storybrooke, and I                       

                    will be your referee.  Now,                            

                    normally, these games have specific                    

                    scoring methods, but since the                         

                    games here have their own score                        

                    systems, I will have to weight                         

                    those accordingly.                                     

                                                                           

                              PHILLIP CHIRON                               

                    Okay, guys!  Follow me!                                

                                                                           

          He leads everyone to a pair of generic arcade                    

          cabinets.  However, handwritten on them is the word,             

          Hippodrome.  Clearly, this game is pretty rare.  He points       

          at a bald man on the screen.                                     

                                                                           

                              PHILLIP CHIRON (cont’d)                      

                    Okay, Audley, you will be battling                     

                    Daldnoa, here.                                         

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    He looks like Deadpool.                                

                                                                           

                              PETER ORCUS                                  

                    And Henry will battle Sharon the                       

                    dragon.                                                

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (laughs)                                          

                    Sharon!?                                               

                                                                           

                              HERMAN MAXIMOFF                              

                    Okay...Go!                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 35.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. OLYMPUS COLISEUM ARENA — DAY — FLASHBACK                    

                                                                           

          Two belts of targets are set up on one end of the                

          field.  The centers are labelled with 50s, the middle rings      

          with 20s, and the outer rings with 10s.  Opposite each belt      

          are Herc and Meg.                                                

                                                                           

          The crowd it roughly the same as the previous day.  However,     

          Hera and a BLONDE WOMAN resembling Erin Malcolm are now in       

          the audience, while Zeus is gone.  The blonde woman is in a      

          black, midriff-baring robe.                                      

                                                                           

          During the following exchange, Herc scores, in order: 10,        

          10, 20, 50, 20, 20, 50.  Meg scores: 50, 20, 50, 20, 20,         

          MISS, 50.  After each shot, the belts rotate, and the crowd      

          applauds, like at a golf tournament.                             

                                                                           

          Hera scoots over to the blonde woman.                            

                                                                           

                              HERA                                         

                    Hey, Eris!  Guess what?                                

                                                                           

                              ERIS                                         

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              HERA                                         

                    Okay, you missed it yesterday, but                     

                    I’m going to ruin this whole thing.                    

                                                                           

          A wide grin forms on Eris’s face.                                

                                                                           

                              HERA (cont’d)                                

                    Calm down!  Let’s keep this                            

                    low-key.  Just wait ’til you hear                      

                    what I’m going to do!                                  

                                                                           

                              ERIS                                         

                    Ugh, just tell me!                                     

                                                                           

                              HERA                                         

                    Can you stay stoic?                                    

                                                                           

          Eris ponders this as the final targets are hit.  Hermes          

          walks up to the belts and examines them.                         

                                                                           

                              HERMES                                       

                    Heracles scores one-hundred-eighty                     

                    points.                                                

                                                                           

          The crowd cheers, as he writes a 180 under Herc’s name on        

          the slate.                                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             36.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HERMES (cont’d)                              

                    Megara scores two-hundred-ten                          

                    points.                                                

                                                                           

          The crowd cheers, as he writes a 210 under Meg’s name on the     

          slate.                                                           

                                                                           

                              HERMES (cont’d)                              

                    So, Heracles leads Megara,                             

                    two-seventy-four to two-sixty-one.                     

                                                                           

          The crowd cheers loudly.                                         

                                                                           

                              HERMES                                       

                    So concludes day two.                                  

                                                                           

          Everyone gets up to leave.  As they exit, Hera and Eris hide     

          in a corner.  Hera whispers something into Eris’s ear.           

                                                                           

                              ERIS                                         

                         (smiles)                                          

                    Oh, ho, ho!  Wicked!                                   

                                                                           

                              HERA                                         

                    Shh!                                                   

                                                                           

                              ERIS                                         

                    I love you and your evil ways!                         

                         (giddily)                                         

                    Oh, you are BRILLIANT!                                 

                                                                           

                              HERA                                         

                         (smiles)                                          

                    Well, I learn from the best.                           

                                                                           

          Elsewhere a group of FOUR KIDS — two boys and two girls –        

          runs up to Hades and Persephone.                                 

                                                                           

                              KID #1                                       

                    Hades, Hades, do the fire thing!                       

                                                                           

                              HADES                                        

                    What?  You mean –                                      

                                                                           

          He flames up.  It doesn’t look bad, either; no glittery          

          hair.  This is some full-on flame engulfing his body.  All       

          of his hair disappears, but some extra fire sprouts from         

          head.                                                            

                                                                           

                              HADES (cont’d)                               

                         (shouting)                                        

                    THIS!?                                                 

                                                                           

          The kids cheer.                                                  

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             37.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              KID #2                                       

                    Thanks, Hades!                                         

                                                                           

          He returns to normal as the kids walk away.                      

                                                                           

                              KID #3                                       

                    That was awesome!                                      

                                                                           

                              KID #4                                       

                    Yeah!                                                  

                                                                           

          Herc turns his head away from this demonstration, smiling.       

                                                                           

                              HERACLES                                     

                    That’s cute.                                           

                                                                           

          He and Meg are gathering their arrows and putting them in        

          their quivers.                                                   

                                                                           

                              MEGARA                                       

                    Catching up to you, Wonderboy.                         

                                                                           

                              HERACLES                                     

                         (glances at slate)                                

                    I can see that.                                        

                                                                           

                              MEGARA                                       

                    Getting scared?                                        

                                                                           

                              HERACLES                                     

                    Not gonna lie, there’s a chance                        

                    you’re gonna overtake me tomorrow.                     

                                                                           

                              MEGARA                                       

                         (slings quiver over shoulder,                     

                         smiling)                                          

                    Mm-hmm.                                                

                                                                           

                              HERACLES                                     

                    But I think I can beat you in a                        

                    race.                                                  

                                                                           

                              MEGARA                                       

                    Bring it.                                              

                                                                           

          Heracles slings his quiver over his shoulder.  They both         

          pick up their bows.                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 38.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CHIRON GAMES — DAY — PRESENT DAY                            

                                                                           

          Henry (as Yoshi) beats Richie (as Wario) by a longshot at        

          Mario Kart 64 (to keep it head-to-head).                         

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Whoo!  Suck it, loser!                                 

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Henry!                                                 

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    That’s the spirit of competition,                      

                    yo.                                                    

                                                                           

          Herman takes a picture of the screen with his iPad.  Then        

          the power goes out.                                              

                                                                           

                              HERMAN MAXIMOFF                              

                    Well, I am glad I got that picture.                    

                                                                           

                              PHILLIP CHIRON                               

                    Three more games to go!  And the                       

                    power goes out!                                        

                                                                           

          Erin enters, wearing sunglasses.  She is carrying a hammer.      

                                                                           

                              ERIN MALCOLM                                 

                    Power struggle?                                        

                         (chuckles, then, to Grumpy)                       

                    Love your work.                                        

                                                                           

                              GRUMPY                                       

                         (sarcastically)                                   

                    Thanks, sister.                                        

                                                                           

                              ERIN MALCOLM                                 

                    It’s gonna take you, what, two                         

                    hours to get everything back on                        

                    track?  Hmm, what a shame...                           

                                                                           

          June raises her finger.                                          

                                                                           

                              JUNE MATHERS                                 

                    Well, they only need enough power                      

                    for three machines!                                    

                                                                           

          June walks her way through the crowd, up to Herman.              

                                                                           

                              JUNE MATHERS                                 

                    Tell me, what games were they going                    

                    to play?                                               

                                                                           

          Herman looks at his iPad.                                        

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             39.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HERMAN MAXIMOFF                              

                    Uh, Donkey Kong, Tetris, and Pokkén                    

                    Tournament.                                            

                                                                           

                              ROLAND                                       

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    Whoo!                                                  

                                                                           

                              JUNE MATHERS                                 

                    Well, how convenient.  I just so                       

                    happen to have a Donkey Kong                           

                    cabinet in my waiting room.  Plus a                    

                    GameBoy with Tetris in it, and a                       

                    Wii U with Pokkén.                                     

                                                                           

                              STEVE ORCUS                                  

                    How convenient, indeed.                                

                                                                           

                              JUNE MATHERS                                 

                    It’s for the kids to play, while                       

                    I’m with their parents.                                

                                                                           

          Steve is not convinced.  Albert walks up to June.                

                                                                           

                              ALBERT CIDES                                 

                    So, your girlfriend cuts our power,                    

                    and you just so happen to have the                     

                    solution to our problem?                               

                                                                           

                              JUNE MATHERS                                 

                         (pause)                                           

                    Yes.                                                   

                                                                           

                              ALBERT CIDES                                 

                         (reluctantly)                                     

                    Fine.                                                  

                                                                           

                              JUNE MATHERS                                 

                    Excellent!                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. OLYMPUS COLISEUM ARENA — DAY — FLASHBACK                    

                                                                           

          It is the last day.  There is not a cloud in the sky.  The       

          crowd is in their seats, again.  Heracles and Megara are         

          standing on opposite ends of the arena.  In the center,          

          stands Hermes.                                                   

                                                                           

          According to the slate, Heracles scored, in addition to the      

          94 in monster-fighting and the 180 in archery, a 38 in           

          log-cutting, a 195 in chariot-racing, a 200 in                   

          javelin-throwing, and a 400 in discus-throwing.                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             40.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          It also indicates that Megara scored, in addition to the 51      

          in monster-fighting and the 210 in archery, a 511 in             

          log-cutting, a 496 in chariot-racing, a 350 in                   

          javelin-throwing, and a 500 in discus-throwing.                  

                                                                           

                              HERMES                                       

                    Well, we have arrived at the final                     

                    day.  And you know what that means!                    

                                                                           

          The crowd cheers, standing up.  Hera smirks, as she sneaks       

          her way out of the bleachers.                                    

                                                                           

                              HERMES (cont’d)                              

                    That’s right!  It’s the                                

                    head-to-head battle!                                   

                                                                           

          The crowd cheers louder.                                         

                                                                           

                              HERMES (cont’d)                              

                    Now, whomever wins two rounds of                       

                    this battle will be awarded                            

                    ONE-THOUSAND POINTS!                                   

                                                                           

          The crowd basically screams.  Hermes walks over to a large       

          bell, grabs a mallet, and uses it to strike it.  The ring        

          signals the beginning of the match.                              

                                                                           

          Herc and Meg unsheath their swords and run toward each           

          other.  Clang!  Their swords clash.  He swings but she jumps     

          backward.  She twirls and — Clang!  Clang!  She grabs his        

          should and pulls him toward her.                                 

                                                                           

                              MEGARA                                       

                    You think you’re so tough,                             

                    Wonderboy?                                             

                                                                           

          She shoves him down, then walks up to him.  Just as she is       

          about press her foot on his chest, he backflips with his         

          hands to stand up.  She swings at him, and he ducks,             

          grabbing his sword, which he uses to block her attack, while     

          on one knee, pressing his palm against his blade.                

                                                                           

                              HERACLES                                     

                    You’re pretty good.                                    

                                                                           

                              MEGARA                                       

                    You’re damn right.                                     

                                                                           

          She moves to stab at him, causing him to trip.  She steps on     

          his chest, and Hermes rings the bell.                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             41.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HERMES                                       

                    Round one goes to Megara!                              

                                                                           

          Half of the crowd cheers, and Hermes rings the bell              

          again.  Herc exchanges his sword for his shield and charges      

          at Meg, as if to use it as a battering ram.  She dodges the      

          attack and takes out her own shield (but keeping her sword).     

                                                                           

          He charges again, but this time she braces herself, keeping      

          her shield in front, and her sword at the side.  Their           

          shields collide, and she raises her sword, about to attack,      

          but he spins out of the way.                                     

                                                                           

          This cause her top almost lose her balance, but she pivots       

          to maintain it, once again facing Herc.  He charges again        

          but this time, makes a last-minute turn toward her sword,        

          knocking it aside.                                               

                                                                           

          Bang!  Bang!  Their shields collide.  Bang!  She falls           

          down.  He lightly steps on her stomach, and Hermes rings his     

          bell.                                                            

                                                                           

                              HERMES (cont’d)                              

                    Round two goes to Heracles!                            

                                                                           

          Half of the crowd cheers, and Hermes rings the bell              

          again.  Meg picks up her sword and – Clang!  Their swords        

          clash.  Then, Heracles’ heart is ripped out by...                

                                                                           

                              HERA                                         

                    This is getting boring.                                

                                                                           

          The crowd boos her, as Herc backs away from Meg.                 

                                                                           

                              HERA (cont’d)                                

                    Oh, come on!  Come on!  I just want                    

                    to make this more exciting!                            

                                                                           

                              HERACLES                                     

                    Careful, Meg.                                          

                                                                           

                              HERA                                         

                         (into the heart)                                  

                    Kill your opponent.                                    

                                                                           

          He charges at her.                                               

                                                                           

                              MEGARA                                       

                    Oh, crap.                                              

                                                                           

          Clang!  She blocks his attack.                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 42.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE OFFICE BUILDING — DAY — PRESENT DAY             

                                                                           

          The crowd is entering a building in Storybrooke.                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE OFFICE BUILDING — DAY                           

                                                                           

          The crowd enters, led by June.  They follow her down a           

          hallway to a door, labelled "Law Offices of J. Mathers,          

          Divorce Attorney."  She unlocks the door, opens it, and          

          walks in.                                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. JUNE MATHERS’ WAITING ROOM – DAY                            

                                                                           

          June turns on the lights and everyone else enters.  She          

          walks up to a Donkey Kong cabinet.                               

                                                                           

                              JUNE MATHERS                                 

                    It’s rigged so you don’t need                          

                    coins.                                                 

                                                                           

                              PHILLIP CHIRON                               

                    Okay, you realize that’s                               

                    technically not Twin Galaxies Le –                     

                                                                           

          June stares at him, annoyed.                                     

                                                                           

                              PHILLIP CHIRON (cont’d)                      

                    — gal...                                               

                                                                           

          Henry and Richie walk up to the cabinet.  Herman follows.        

                                                                           

                              HERMAN MAXIMOFF                              

                    Excuse me.                                             

                                                                           

          He walks between them, moving Henry out of the way but           

          allowing Richie to stand in front of the cabinet.                

                                                                           

                              HERMAN MAXIMOFF (cont’d)                     

                    I’m going to select "two-player"                       

                    mode.  Mr. Audley will go                              

                    first.  Regardless of whether or                       

                    not you get extra lives, I will cut                    

                    you off after three lives.                             

                                                                           

          He presses the button labelled "2-Player" and steps aside,       

          allowing Richie to play.  He stretches his arms and cracks       

          his knuckles as the machine plays the familiar "Do.  Do          

          do.  Do.  Dooooo..."                                             

                                                                           

          He climbs up the first level, jumping over every barrel (he      

          skips the first hammer, but grabs the second one), and makes     

          it through without dying.                                        

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             43.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Oh boy...                                              

                                                                           

          In the second level, he grabs the purse, but dies while          

          trying to get the parasol.                                       

                                                                           

          Now, it’s Henry’s turn.  He does pretty well, but dies just      

          as he’s about to beat the first level.                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY (cont’d)                               

                    Wah.  Wah.                                             

                                                                           

          Richie returns to the controls and finishes the second level     

          with all of the items.  However, he gets hit with a spring       

          early into the third level.                                      

                                                                           

          Henry takes a second shot at the first level, finishing it       

          this time.  But, he gets burnt by a Podoboo in the second        

          level.                                                           

                                                                           

          On his final life, Richie makes it through the third level       

          (with all of the items) and also finishes the fourth             

          level.  But he dies on the fifth level (which, of course is      

          the same as the first).  Herman takes a picture of the           

          screen with his iPad.                                            

                                                                           

          Henry then plays his final life.  He makes it through the        

          second level, then the third level.  But he dies on the          

          fourth level.  Herman takes another picture.                     

                                                                           

                              HERMAN MAXIMOFF                              

                    Alright.  Now for Tetris.                              

                                                                           

          June hands him her GameBoy.  He turns it on.                     

                                                                           

                              HERMAN MAXIMOFF (cont’d)                     

                    Henry will go first.  Game type                        

                    A.  Level zero.                                        

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Okay.                                                  

                                                                           

          He starts his game.                                              

                                                                           

                              HENRY (cont’d)                               

                    I’ve been practicing this all                          

                    week.  It’s in my blood.                               

                                                                           

          He gets a couple terises (Tetri?  Tetrese?), lines up            

          L-shaped pieces.  Basically he lasts a while, before it          

          fills up.  Herman takes a picture of the screen with his         

          iPad.                                                            

                                                                           

          Now, it’s Richie’s turn.                                         

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             44.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    Oh, I hate this game.  I can never                     

                    get a —                                                

                                                                           

          Before he knows it, his screen is filled by a...                 

                                                                           

                              RICHIE (cont’d)                              

                         (perturbed)                                       

                    — long piece.  Shut up!                                

                                                                           

                              HERMAN MAXIMOFF                              

                    Okay, zero.  Not even gonna bother.                    

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                         (sarcastically, as he hands                       

                         the GameBoy to Herman)                            

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

                              HERMAN MAXIMOFF                              

                    Okay.  One more game.                                  

                                                                           

                              ROLAND                                       

                    Pokkén Tournament!                                     

                                                                           

                              HERMAN MAXIMOFF                              

                    Yeah.                                                  

                                                                           

          Geez, Herman; he’s excited.  Anyway, Herman leads them to a      

          TV.  June has already turned on the game.                        

                                                                           

                              HERMAN MAXIMOFF                              

                    You will be battling at Phos                           

                    Volcano.  Because it’s awesome.                        

                                                                           

          Henry picks Pikachu Libre, prompting:                            

                                                                           

                              PHILLIP CHIRON                               

                    What’s a Pikachu?                                      

                                                                           

          Richie picks Chandelure.  Next, they pick their support          

          Pokémon.  Henry chooses Snivy and Lapras, while Richie           

          chooses Frogadier and Eevee.  Finally, the stage is              

          selected.                                                        

                                                                           

          For the first round, Henry picks Lapras as his support           

          Pokémon, and Richie picks Eevee.  The round begins.  Before      

          Henry can even attack, Richie’s Chandelure comes right for       

          his Pikachu, absolutely crushing her against the forcefield,     

          allowing him to easily win.                                      

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Well, that was a curb-stomp.                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             45.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Neither of them change support Pokémon for the second            

          round.  When it begins, Henry moves his Pikachu out of the       

          path of Richie’s attack, rather than pathetically trying to      

          block it.  He succeeds.                                          

                                                                           

          In fact, he fills his Synergy Gauge, and you know what that      

          means...                                                         

                                                                           

                              PIKACHU LIBRE                                

                    Pi-ka-CHU!                                             

                                                                           

          Henry’s Pikachu’s attack significantly weakens Richie’s          

          Chandelure.  She then finishes it off with some other            

          attacks.                                                         

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    That’s more like it.                                   

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    Okay.  You ARE serious.                                

                                                                           

          They keep the same support Pokémon for the third                 

          round.  Foreseeing Henry employing the same strategy from        

          the last round, Richie follows Pikachu Libre’s movements         

          before attacking her.                                            

                                                                           

          His Chandelure once again presses its opponent against the       

          forcefield.  He even fills his Support Gauge, allowing him       

          to call on Eevee to use helping hand to boost Chandelure’s       

          attack.  Then, Pikachu Libre manages to get out of the way.      

                                                                           

          Unfortunately, Richie’s Synergy Gauge is also full, and he       

          uses Chandelure’s Synergy Burst.  Although Henry manages to      

          maneuver his Pikachu to dodge some of his attacks, she           

          ultimately gets hit by the final attack, which looks             

          painful.  Henry even tries (fruitlessly, of course) to break     

          free.                                                            

                                                                           

          The attack leaves Pikachu Libre with very little HP.  But        

          her Synergy Gauge is pretty high!  Emma and Regina exchange      

          nervous looks.                                                   

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Oh, no.  This isn’t good!                              

                                                                           

          Henry manages to not get his Pikachu hurt, somehow, and          

          fills her Synergy Gauge, as he whittles down Richie’s            

          Chandelure’s HP.  In fact, although Henry activates the          

          Synergy Burst, he manages to defeat Richie before using the      

          final move.                                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             46.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                    EMMA                             REGINA                

            (excited)                        (excited)                     

          YES!                             That’s my son!                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Herman takes his picture.                                        

                                                                           

                              HERMAN MAXIMOFF                              

                    Alright.  I will figure out who has                    

                    won, by weighing the scores.  Look,                    

                    if you want the detailed info, just                    

                    email me.                                              

                                                                           

          June leads him into her office and closes the door behind        

          him.  She does not follow.                                       

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Well, now we wait.                                     

                         (to Emma)                                         

                    This is the most normal thing to                       

                    happen in this town since before                       

                    you arrived.                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. OLYMPUS COLISEUM ARENA — DAY — FLASHBACK                    

                                                                           

          You will recall that in the previous flashback scene, Meg        

          had just blocked Herc’s attack.  So, back to where we left       

          off!  She pushes her sword, put her palm on its blade, and       

          kicks him in the stomach, sending him backward.                  

                                                                           

                              HERA                                         

                    If anyone approaches me or                             

                    otherwise tries to stop me, I will                     

                    crush your "hero’s" heart.                             

                                                                           

          Herc gets up and swings his sword                                

          Meg.  Clang!  Clang!  Clang!  Clang!  She shoves her shield      

          into his stomach.  He takes his shield and tries to shove it     

          at her side, but she backs up.  Then, he throws his shield       

          at her sword, knocking it out of her hand.                       

                                                                           

          She rushes over to get it, keeping her shield close to           

          her.  Herc rushes over to grab her shield.  He reaches it        

          before she reaches her sword, and he throws it at her, just      

          as she is about to grab her sword.                               

                                                                           

          But she manages to deflect it with her own shield.  Herc’s       

          shield goes flying in the air, and it passes right in front      

          of the sun.  She grabs her sword.  The shield lands halfway      

          between them, and they both slide toward it.                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             47.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          While sliding, Meg throws her shield at Herc’s                   

          head.  Despite hitting him, they both manage to grab the         

          shield with one hand.  He pulls it toward him, but she           

          pushes it, throwing him off — and back.                          

                                                                           

          However, they are both still holding on.  She attempts to        

          hit him in the head with his shield, but he just keeps           

          resisting.                                                       

                                                                           

                              MEGARA                                       

                    Come on, Wonderboy.  You can fight                     

                    this.                                                  

                                                                           

                              HERACLES                                     

                         (worried)                                         

                    I don’t think I can.                                   

                                                                           

          She sheaths her sword and grabs the handle of the shield         

          with her other hand.  She continues pushing it toward his        

          head.  Suddenly, he lets go and ducks, causing her to topple     

          over.  She quickly gets up and unsheaths her sword.              

                                                                           

          Clang!  Clang!  She twirls and shoves his side with his own      

          shield.  He sheaths his sword and moves to grab his shield       

          back from Meg.  In reflex, she lets go.  He puts his shield      

          on his back and unsheaths his sword.                             

                                                                           

          Clang!  Clang!  She tries to reach for her shield, but kicks     

          it out of the way.  Clang!  He disarms her.  Her sword flies     

          all the way across the field.  She kicks at him, but he          

          dodges it, and she falls over.  Then...                          

                                                                           

          The crowd’s reaction is enough to tell us what has just          

          happened.  Megara is dead (which is real shame, because she      

          was freaking awesome).  Hera replaces Heracles’ heart, and       

          he immediately begins crying.  He holds Megara.                  

                                                                           

                              HERACLES                                     

                         (crying)                                          

                    No.  No!                                               

                         (turns to Hades)                                  

                    Do something!                                          

                         (back to Meg)                                     

                    No.  I —                                               

                                                                           

                              HERA                                         

                    You can save your tears.  They                         

                    won’t bring her back.                                  

                                                                           

                              HERACLES                                     

                         (looks up, angry)                                 

                    Why?  Why did you do this?                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             48.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HERA                                         

                    Because you loved her.  And I hate                     

                    you.  I wanted you to suffer.                          

                                                                           

          A storm begins to brew in the distance.  A SPECTATOR in the      

          back row looks over the rafter behind her.                       

                                                                           

                              SPECTATOR                                    

                    What the...                                            

                                                                           

          An all-too-familiar cloud of smoke billows toward the town.      

                                                                           

                              HERA                                         

                         (smiling)                                         

                    So, she has finally done it.  What                     

                    perfect timing!                                        

                                                                           

          Persephone and Hades walk down toward her.                       

                                                                           

                              PERSEPHONE                                   

                    What?  Who?                                            

                         (grabs Hera’s dress)                              

                    What is happening!?                                    

                                                                           

          Hera removes Persephone’s arms from herself.                     

                                                                           

                              HERA                                         

                    The Evil Queen has cast a Dark                         

                    Curse.  One that will take us to                       

                    another land.                                          

                                                                           

                              HADES                                        

                         (in realization)                                  

                    No.                                                    

                                                                           

                              PERSEPHONE                                   

                         (looking back and forth                           

                         between Hera and Hades)                           

                    What?  What kind of land?                              

                                                                           

          Hera raises her arms to embrace the Curse, as the smoke          

          starts to fill the arena.  The crowd panics.  Lightning          

          strikes intermittently.                                          

                                                                           

                              HERA                                         

                         (relishing)                                       

                    Oh, it’s someplace                                     

                    horrible.  Absolutely                                  

                    horrible.  Where the only happy                        

                    ending –                                               

                         (pause)                                           

                    – will be hers.                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             49.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HADES                                        

                         (worried)                                         

                    A Land Without Magic.                                  

                                                                           

          He holds his wife, and the smoke completely engulfs the          

          arena.                                                           

                                                                           

                                                       OBJECT WIPE TO:     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE FUNERAL PARLOR RECEPTION HALL — DAY             

                                                                           

          As the smoke clears, we see a picture of what appears to be      

          Meg’s Storybrooke counterpart.  In the picture, she has          

          large, red hair, tied in a scrunchy atop her head.  She is       

          wearing a lavender shirt.  A nearby sign reads "Megan Cides,     

          1951-1983."                                                      

                                                                           

          In the parlor is the same crowd from Olympus                     

          Coliseum.  Steve walks up behind Albert.                         

                                                                           

                              STEVE ORCUS                                  

                    I am so sorry to hear about what                       

                    happened.                                              

                                                                           

          He does not respond.  She walks around him and looks him in      

          the eyes.                                                        

                                                                           

                              STEVE ORCUS (cont’d)                         

                    I know Sheriff Graham.  He will                        

                    find out who did this.                                 

                                                                           

                              ALBERT CIDES                                 

                         (not looking up)                                  

                    Some idiot who should have called a                    

                    friend to pick them up that night.                     

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT FOUR                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	5. Chapter 5

          CONTINUED:                                             50.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              TAG                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. JUNE MATHERS’ WAITING ROOM – DAY – PRESENT DAY              

                                                                           

          Herman steps out of June’s office.                               

                                                                           

                              HERMAN MAXIMOFF                              

                    Okay.  So, as it turns out, that                       

                    little Pokémon battle determined                       

                    the whole thing.  Henry Mills is                       

                    the winner.                                            

                                                                           

          Henry, his friends, and his family cheer.  Richie extends        

          his hand to him, and Henry shakes it.                            

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    Congratulations, man.                                  

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

          Herman hands him a trophy — which, of course, he has had         

          with him this whole time — and an envelope of cash, which        

          Regina immediately grabs.                                        

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    I’ll take this.  Most of it will be                    

                    for college.  We can figure out                        

                    what you get for pocket money at                       

                    home.                                                  

                                                                           

          Albert walks up to June.                                         

                                                                           

                              ALBERT CIDES                                 

                    I guess we could speak with Dr.                        

                    Hopper or something.                                   

                                                                           

                              JUNE MATHERS                                 

                    You know, Hades was brought hear by                    

                    the curse.  So, he wasn’t able to                      

                    properly process Megara, when she                      

                    died.  Of course, someone could                        

                    have taken over for him?                               

                                                                           

          As Henry and company celebrate, the camera cranes up, higher     

          and higher.                                                      

                                                                           

                                                              FADE TO:     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 51.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. MYSTERIOUS CAVE — NIGHT                                     

                                                                           

          The same image with a green, liquid filter applied to            

          it.  As the camera pulls out, we see a basin, the rim of         

          which is parallel to the floor of the waiting room.  You can     

          almost hear a modified version of the Muses’ "Who you think      

          you’re kidding?" part in "I Won’t Say I’m in Love."  Hmm...      

                                                                           

          Anyway, the camera adjusts to be parallel with the cave          

          floor, and it trucks around the basin.  We see THREE OLD         

          WOMEN.  One is spinning string.  One is weaving.  On is          

          cutting thread.  Between the three of them, they share one       

          eye.                                                             

                                                                           

          Finally, the camera pans to a magnificent throne filled by       

          none other than Megara, as we hear the main melody of the        

          song.                                                            

                                                                           

                              END OF TAG                                   

                                                                           

                                                             FADE OUT.     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           


End file.
